Christie
Christie Macentire In Season One, Christie, although considered one of the main characters, didn't receive much character development, but what was revealed is that much like her fellow Megaplex co-workers, she is indeed a SLACKER, though that doesn't stop her from dreaming big. Although it was not seen on screen, Christie one of the few that was nice to Sebastian Pratt, which ironically enough, allowed her to be the one to seem to be spared the fate of being hunted down and chased throughout the warehouse during The Leprechaun Games, but she was still kidnapped. This still traumatized her however. The fact that Greg never came to her rescue shattered her heart and almost fractured her dreams of finding that perfect love. Two long years pass for Christie. In''' Season Two''', she joins Danny and Rob in their venture to start a brand new Movie Theater. It's revealed slightly that she has had it rough, not being able to afford food or even a hot shower. Danny questions how she has been getting by, but she evades the question. Now, with the possibility of a better job in her future, surrounded by her old friends, perhaps now she can finally have a peace of mind and put the past behind her and forget about Greg... and move on. Background Christie, is a writer. She writes music and poetry. The job at the Megaplex was, in her eyes only temporary as she worked on her art, building up a portfolio. However, meeting and starting to date Greg altered her priorities. She can still be seen with her drum sticks at times, or headphones. Personality Christie doesn't seem to have a lot of book smarts, but she has plenty of street smarts. She leads with her heart, which usually leads her to getting hurt. On the Job During Season 1, Christie can actually be seen working, but like her co-workers, she does goof off when Rob Allen allows time for shenanigans, such as hazing fellow co-works or games of hide and seek, which she actively participates. Relationships During the duration of Season 1, Christie is dating a fellow co-worker of Megaplex, Greg Harris. Though Christie is committed to their relationship, even allowing to sneak off to the back rooms to have make-out sessions with Greg, Greg is very dismissive with her. During The Leprechaun Games, Greg refused to answer his phone when Christie called him with her cell for aid. He was more concerned with his video games. This led to their eventual break-up. In the premier of Season 2, two years have passed and Christie has yet to move on from her heartbreak from Greg. Christie and Wayne seemingly have a sibling like relationship. As seen in Season 2, Christie and Riley bicker like sisters. Trivia # The actor for Christie, Sidnie Work, wrote and produced some of the music for Season 2. # Sidnie Work is a drummer in an all girl band called SLIME. # Sidnie Work recently broke off on her own to create/produce music independently. . Category:CHARACTER